Adventure Time: War of the Worlds
by Temporal Master
Summary: Earth and Ooo have merged. Four teens have ended up in Ooo. A war has started. Now, These four teens, with the help of Finn, Jake, PB, Marceline, and Ice King, must protect Ooo. All their training has prepared them for this day. The war has begun!
1. Chapter 1

Adventure Time: War of the Worlds

Chapter 1

Enemy Revealed

Sam

We all ran (actually, Marceline flew) to where we heard the explosion. The Candy Kingdom.

"Fire at will!" someone said

"Destroy it all!" another person said

I was worried. I thought in recognized a voice, but who was it? Suddenly, the walls burst into flames. Finn ran inside to help the Candy People. I wanted to run inside too, but I wanted to see the enemy, not to save the candy people. Then the fire was gone. Silence. Then, we heard an explosion from behind. I turned around, and the tree-fort-house-thing had been destroyed.

Marceline didn't really care. She just flew over the walls, not noticing the other explosion, and I heard screams of terror and some bites. Marceline came back and there was some blood on her lips.

"Relax, I only killed the leader of the human army" Marceline said

"Human?" I asked

"Yeah, human" she answered

(Awkward silence)

Finn came out, and a lot of candy people followed, along with a girl. We all went to Finn's house. I was upset because I had been the one to rebuild it.

Suddenly, another explosion occurred. The Ice kingdom was in flames. We went to the Ice Kingdom. And I saw someone I never thought I'd see again.

My dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sam Hates Vampires

Finn

We ran back to the house, because Marceline had turned in to a vampire dragon. We were scared. All the humans ran, too. In, the house, Sam told us that one of the humans was his father. Marceline flew in right about then. She looked a bit annoyed.

"You traitor!" she yelled at Sam

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Oh, and your father's appearance was just a coincidence?" she asked

Marceline's fangs seemed to grow bigger.

"Marceline, don't even try" Sam said, holding his sword up

She attacked him. He cut her cheek. She hissed.

"Stop it you two!" I yelled

Marceline's cut closed up. She ignored me, and her fang turned in to a blade and she pulled it out. A new fang grew where the hold one was. They started a sword fight. Jake, Max, Robby, and Amy were entertained by this.

Marceline turned into a vampire dragon and grabbed him. Her vampire dragon form has a lot of shape-changing tentacles.  
>"Stop, Marceline!" I yelled<p>

"It's for you own good, Finn. He's a traitor"

"No I'm not!" Sam yelled

Marceline's tentacle brought him closer to her head.

"Don't do it Marceline!" I yelled

Her tentacle turned Sam's body around. She put her fang to his red bag.

"Marceline, stop right now!" I yelled

She started drinking. Soon his bag was white. Then she turned back to normal and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Nice fighting" she said

"Why didn't you kill me?" Sam asked

"Once I drink someone's blood, I have all their memories" Marceline said

"You drink some of my blood?" Sam asked

"Only a little" Marceline said

Sam looked a little white.

"I hate vampires" he finally said, nervously


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Finn's Parents

Robby

Alright, I feel guilty about being entertained by Marceline and Sam's fight. But you should have been there. It was better than watching sports. Anyway, Sam started rebuilding the tree-fort right after the fight. Normally, it would take about ten minutes. But he was still white in the face, and it took an hour. Right after he rebuilt it, he went for a walk. Apparently, he saw some US soldiers, because he came back yelling:

"The Camos are coming! The Camos are coming!"

Sam Revere.

I took out my sword of light, and I went outside. However, there were a lot more soldiers than I thought.

"I've got a sword and I'm not afraid to use it" I said. I was bluffing, but I tried to sound tough and brave.

"Everyone get out of the tree fort!" I yelled

They all did. Then, the tree fort went up in flames. Sam looked really upset. I saw two adults who looked like my parents. Wait, they were my parents! I tried to hide, and so did Amy. Our hiding worked, because no one noticed us.

A man saw Finn and ran up to him.

"Finn, thank goodness you're okay" he said

"Who are you? And why do you look so familiar?" Finn asked

"I'm your dad!" the strange man said

"Prove it" Finn said "Why do I wear this hat?"

"To cover your long blond hair, of course" he said

"Lucky guess. How old am I?" Finn asked

Jake held up 11 fingers. The strange man noticed.

"Thirteen" he said

"You are my dad!" Finn said. Then, Finn hugged him.

"Awkward" Marceline said. I realized she was right next to me, flying of course, so I punched her.

"Ow" she said "What was that for?"

"Finn, stay here. I'm going to get your mother" the man said

He came back with a woman.

"Finn! I'm so glad to see you again!" she said

"Prove you're my mom" he said "When was I born?"

"July 16th, 1997" she said immediately

"Lucky guess. How long is my hair?" Finn asked

"An inch taller than you are" she immediately said

"You are my parents!" Finn said, overjoyed

"Finn, you have to come back to Earth with us! I don't want you near these freaks" Finn's dad said

"Hey!" Marceline said

"Said the queen of vampires" I said. She punched me.

"But this is my home" Finn said

"You have to come with us to your real home" his mom said

"Can't you hear, lady? He doesn't want to go home with you" Marceline said

Finn's mom took out a pistol and shot Marceline in the head. She regenerated and said "Ow, what was that for?"

"Just let him stay" Amy said

Finn's mom shot at her next. Her sword of light immediately appeared in her hands and sliced the bullet in half. Next, she tried me, but my sword of light chopped it in half so fast, you couldn't even see it. Next she tried Jake, but his powers let him dodge it. Then she tried Sam, and his swordsman skills let him chop it in half easily. The same thing happened with Max. She started freaking out, and she grabbed Finn and ran.

"Let go of me!"He said a lot

"Come to your senses Finn. We're your parents" Finn's dad kept saying

"Maybe you are, but they're my family" Finn said, pointing toward us

"Shouldn't one of us help him?" I asked

"Finn can take care of himself" Marceline said

I knew what was going on in Marceline's head. "He's such a dreamy hero, of course he can save himself" was what she was thinking.

She was right, well sort of right. Ice King's penguin fell on Finn's mom, by some weird coincidence, making her dizzy, making her drop Finn.

"I guess we have a new enemy" I said "Your Parents"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Attack on the Dark Kingdom

Storm Shadow (OC)

I never expected so much intelligence and cooperation in a group of humans. I am a human, but I've never worked in a group. I'm not weak and merciful like the other humans. I watch everything that goes on in Ooo and I've seen things that no one else would believe. The vampire who drinks red, the human Finn who thinks he's a hero, and his dog sidekick Jake, the king of ice, the princess of the Candy Kingdom, the Rainicorns, the whywolves and werewolves, and the human invasion.

I live in the Dark Kingdom. The Dark Kingdom is in its own dimension. I would've thought that the humans couldn't get to the Dark Kingdom, but the humans had made it from Lumpy Space to Ooo in mere moments.

I was holding both of my swords. I was holding my twin katanas. Poison darts on my belt, check. I've lived on a mountain my whole life. I don't move most of the time. This is the first time I've left this mountain. I've forgotten my ability to glide through the air with my cape.

I landed in one of the many villages in the Dark Kingdom. The human army had already attacked. I continued walking, looking down at the destruction the humans had caused. I vowed to get revenge on them. I heard a sound. The fight was in a nearby village. I went in to the village. It was a small fraction of the human army, but I could still destroy them. I used my katanas and attacked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Finn's House

Storm Shadow

I was about to attack when I realized I was too late. The humans had destroyed everything. I don't mean to brag, but I am super fast, so I ran and ran. I caught up with the humans in no time at all. One of them noticed me, and he told the others. I prefer a nice and quick sneak attack, but I could still take these humans. I shot a few poison darts, and I hit them. I always had good aim, even though I had never left the mountain. I aim my darts on my illusion machine for practice. The humans were affected by my poison in seconds. I ran to kill their leader, when I tripped and fainted.

I woke up in a bed. I was in a house. It was filled with people. I should've recognized them, but my mind was blank.

"Good, you're awake" some girl said

"Where am I?" I asked. I was definitely the oldest one in the room. I decided to tell them. I stood up

"You're not as old as me, so I'm superior to you" a teenage girl said

I laughed.

"I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen" she said

"That explains the holes in the neck" I said, teasing her

She ignored me.

"So, what's your name?" a boy asked

"You're Finn" I said "My name is Storm Shadow"

They were all shocked that I recognized Finn. I realized my memory had returned.

One teenage boy was looking at my katanas, and he pricked himself. I walked over and said:  
>"Those are mine"<p>

He gave them to me. I was about to leave when I noticed something in a corner.

"The swords of light!" I yelled in shock

"Yeah, I got them" the teenage boy said

"Both?" I asked

"I got one of them!" a girl said

"I'll give you a test" I said. Then, I attacked them, and the swords appeared in their hands.

"So, we passed?" the girl asked


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Vampire or Human?

Jake

I love my powers. I feel bad for Finn since he has none. All his friends do. Marceline can fly, suck blood, and change shape. Princess Bubblegum is incredibly smart. Sam, Max, Robby, and Amy are from a different world than Ooo, so who knows what they can do? And I can stretch my body.

This new guy is annoying. What's his name? Storm Shadow? What a weird name. I noticed something was bothering Marceline. She seemed like she was fighting some kind of enemy inside her head.

"Vampire Queen, your time is up. You're now a human" Storm Shadow said

"What do you mean?" Marceline said, sounding weak. At that moment, her fangs disappeared, the bite marks on her neck disappeared, and her skin turned a light tan. I was shocked. Right then, Marceline fainted. We all ran over to her. Well, everyone except Storm Shadow.

"Listen to my words carefully. She's alive and she's fine" Storm Shadow said

"Alive?" Finn asked

"Yes, alive" Storm Shadow said "Because the universe isn't balanced anymore, her powers have disappeared. All her victims are fine now. When a vampire dies again, all their victims are alive. That is why you are alive, Finn. No goddess of Ooo saved you. Evil Marceline died"

"At least I have my"-

Storm Shadow interrupted me "Prove it"

I tried stretching my body. It didn't work.

Marceline woke up.

"I'm leaving" she said

She tried to fly and leave out the window. She jumped and fell. "What!" she said

Storm Shadow didn't speak.

"The balance of the universe has been messed up and you've lost your power and turned human" Finn said

Marceline was angry "What do you mean I've lost my powers. How about I show you the form I turn into when I suck the blood of my annoying victims!"

I was scared, but I didn't show it.

"Don't worry Jake" Storm Shadow said "For one, she's powerless. And two, she's bluffing"

Marceline tried transforming. She couldn't.

I was relieved. I was wondering how Storm Shadow knew what I was thinking.

"An ancient form of fighting. You read your opponents mind through their emotions, which can be felt as an aura" Storm Shadow said

Marceline looked angry enough to kill us. "I am going to suck your blood" she said to Storm Shadow

"You need fangs for that" he said

"Huh!" Marceline felt where her fangs usually are "My fangs!" she yelled, startled

"Your fangs will return after this war. So will your powers" Storm Shadow said to Marceline

"What about me?" I asked

"You too, Jake" he said

I smiled :)

"This war better be over soon" Marceline said "or I'll kill you pathetic humans!"

"I take it you don't want our help" Robby said

"Yeah I want your help!" she said


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Battle of Popcorn Hill

Max

I've never liked Marceline, but she was helpful with her powers. Now she's powerless, and so is Jake. Storm Shadow is cool, since he can fly using his cape. He told us about a sphere that could put the universe back together. This sphere was moved by someone, and that caused the universe to get messed up. He showed us a secret path leading to Popcorn Hill, a hill very close to the universe sphere. We went to Popcorn Hill, and we were shocked to see the other humans already there. This meant a battle.

We tried to get around unnoticed, but the humans saw us so fast, we clearly failed. I went up the hill with my sword, and I saw my parents. They saw me as an enemy now, and they shot at me. I sliced the bullets into pieces. Storm Shadow attacked the humans mercilessly. Finn attacked the general of this part of the army. Sam beat up some soldiers. Robby and Amy attacked some futuristic robots. Marceline was still walking up the hill. I attacked some soldiers with Sam, and I also made fun of Marceline. Someone shot a bullet at Sam, but I pushed him out of the way, so a human got shot. I was bleeding on the arm from helping Sam, and I noticed Finn was injured badly. Storm Shadow told me to go help Finn, since Storm Shadow was busy fighting. I ran to help Finn. A human saw us and shot at us, missing by a millimeter.

I heard someone yell "Retreat and regroup!"

The humans left, and we continued walking.


End file.
